Roseate
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: Slices of Len's life with his best friend, Miku. To double the trouble Matsudappoiyo tags along. Random oneshot stories. Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish.
1. Let's go out!

For allechant.

If _tsundere_ Len can be eaten, he is already digested in her stomach.

* * *

 **Roseate**

 **Chapter 1: Let's go out**

It was already half past seven; the sun was shining brightly outside. Students were already leaving their houses, making their way to school. The aged ones were out to groom their little gardens, for the sun wasn't scorching hot yet. Seeing the lively foliage glowing against the not-so-warm sun was relaxing, actually. The weather was fine today, thus a picnic seemed ideal.

 _Picnic?_ Too early to think of that. It was a weekday which every lazy student dreaded, and no matter how inviting their beds were, they have to get up. Forget about the ideal picnic-thingy for today. Class would start half an hour from now so better prepare than drool for a picnic. However, there was someone who was too oblivious of the running time. Yes, he was dreaming of this picnic stuff and all, because he really wanted to eat snacks with his cute little sister. But sadly, _sadly_ his cute little sister disapproved of that idea. She wouldn't ditch her class for a simple...picnic. "Eating outdoors won't give me an A+, brother. Please get up," said she in his dreams, and those cute blue eyes glared at him for the first time. It was slowly becoming a nightmare. "Get up and attend your school today. I don't want to have a lazy brother."

And just like that, he woke up. Chest heaving, he panted. He was already seated on his bed, his blanket tossed on the floor. _Another nightmare,_ he mumbled as he tried to calm down himself. His cute little sister never looked at him that way - in fact, she was always smiling sweetly at him. His fingers combed his blond fringe away from his eyes, pushing it up until it was completely out of sight. Wherever he looked, everything's a mess. It was his room, anyway? This was the real nightmare. It was already morning, his room was illuminated by the morning sun shining from his window. _Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish_ \- his room got only noticed the time when he looked around and saw the digital clock on his study desk, red digits displayed the last fifteen minutes he had to prepare for school.

"Bugger!" he jumped out of his bed and ran to the loo, to wash up and brush his teeth - all done in the speed of light. Well, of course that was an exaggeration. Because, you see...this protagonist was a slowcoach. He was remarkably idle, you know. Kagamine Len was unmotivated to the bones, and all he could think of was to slack off and get to spend time with his little sister and secret crush. If he was such a sluggard, why was he in rush, you ask? He would miss the bus, of course. If he missed the bus, he wouldn't be able to sit next to his crush. Pretty lame, right? But that was true.

"Mama! I'm leaving - wait, where's Rin? Did she leave without me?" this blond teenager ran to his mother, who was busy cleaning the kitchen sink. She had the same golden hair like Len, but hers was longer and tidy. The mother turned her head to him and studied how ugly her son looked with his hair messy, but she decided not to comment about that.

"Of course, Len. Your younger sister has a sense of responsibility, unlike you. She and Mikuo left early -"

"Mikuo?" he interjected, interrupting his mother impolitely. "As in Mikuo? Miku's younger brother?" His mother nodded reluctantly, unsure if she was really talking to her son. "Wow! So the Hatsune siblings went this way again. Okay, I have to go now."

"What about your sandwich? You'll starve if you won't have any bite for breakfast," his mother asked, walking over to the counter to stuff a sandwich in a sandwich box. Len looked conflicted, sure he wanted to eat something. His stomach was grumbling a little right now, and he knew he wouldn't stand the day if he would leave without anything to feed himself. But every second counts, he would be late. "Here," his mom handed him the sandwich box with a smile on her lips. "Now hurry and leave. You'll miss Miku and your ride to school."

"I-It's not like I want to see her! Okay! Bye, love you." Len scurried out of their house and dashed his way to the bus stop. How many minutes had passed since he woke up? There must be a minute or two left for him now, for the school bus always arrives at exactly eight. If he wouldn't consume his stored energy from oversleeping, he would be missing the ride to school. If he would miss the ride to school, he wouldn't be able to sit next to the love of his life. He wouldn't hear his younger sister tell him "see you later, brother" and that would make his day incomplete. "Almost...there!" he said in between his pants, still running his way to the bus stop - which was two hundred meters away from where he was now.

When Len reached the bus stop, he couldn't feel his legs anymore. His younger sister, Rin, was already there, chatting with a good-looking teal-haired boy around her age. Len needed not to guess what on earth they were talking about. It must be about the latest episode of _Adventure Time._ Rin and Mikuo liked that show very much. There would be no single day you wouldn't hear the two singing the opening theme or something. Sometimes they would just sing whatever song was from that show, even if they weren't sure of the lyrics. But Len had no complaints with that, their voices sounded good together. After all, these two were a part of the children's choir from their middle school.

And just like any normal day, when Rin and Mikuo were together, Len's presence was always unnoticed. Yes, he had nothing against _Adventure Time._ Finn the human had a wonderful voice and he's a cool dude; Len was his polar opposite. Maybe if he could do that cartoon character's stunt, then his younger sister would talk to him the way she did with Mikuo. Groaning, Len stood straight and distanced himself from the group of students waiting for the school bus, too. As he stood silently at the back, his eyes wandered around, locating wherever on earth is his...

An arm dropped around his shoulder, tugging him until he crashed to someone on his side. Len tried shrugging the arm off, but no, this beast was rather strong. "You bastard, late as usual. Looking for _her_ , no?" Matsudappoiyo's cool voice whispered to him, and though he spoke of truth, it annoyed Len. And whenever Len was annoyed, flustered or the like, he always deny things. His short conversation with his mother earlier was a good example.

"No, jerk. I'm not looking for her," he pushed Matsuda away from him, furrowing his brows as he glared at the charming guy. Birds with _good_ feathers flock together, of course. The other guy just stuck his tongue out to Len, burying his hands in the pocket of his pants. Len could see the glint of mischief in Matsuda's red eyes, making the blond retreat from this sly fox. _He's up to something again,_ Len avoided his eyes.

"Uh-uh? Why are you walking away from me, pretty boy?" Matsuda hopped forward, grinning like a retard. His white forelock bobbed as he moved closer to Len, the rest of his light blue hair bounced at his every move. "She actually confessed to me, you know. She likes me, Len. Forget her," Matsuda's laughed at the sight of Len's sour face.

"When hell freezes over, Matsuda. She doesn't like you. And we both know it," Len pushed his mischievous friend away, _again_ , and went back scanning the small crowd before him. Pink, green, blond, black...and a lot more hair colors but he couldn't see any teal-haired _belle_ anywhere. The bus would be here soon, he knew, and she should have been roaming around here.

"Len! I thought you won't come to school today! Rin said you're still sleeping when we went to your house earlier," Len whipped his head to his left and saw Miku standing next to him. She beamed at him - Len held his breath for a moment, convincing himself to hide his already-obvious liking towards her. "Oh! Hello, Matsuda! Good morning!" Miku greeted the other guy, and Matsuda returned the greeting. When Len felt like the world was just for the two, he coughed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miku asked, tilting her head aside so she could see Len's face. He coughed, didn't he? Len must be feeling ill, if so.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me," he said flatly, eyes looking far ahead. Len wouldn't stare at her. He wouldn't let his precious eyes look straight at her precious face... "Stop staring at me, Miku! I'm not your math homework!" Len snapped, walking away from the girl to stand behind Matsuda.

"Huh? I don't stare at my math homework. I work on 'em," she and Matsuda laughed in unison, making Len feel like he was _really_ locked out of their world. "Shall I work on you so you'd be a good brother to Rin?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine being myself," the blond retorted, arms crossing against his chest. Instantly, Len's presence was forgotten. Matsuda said something else that made Miku laugh, and Len badly wished he was saying that instead. Crossed, what else was he feeling? Salty perhaps? No. Jealous. _No way,_ Len grimaced. Just then, the school bus stopped in front of them but the two were still talking. "Enough, lovebirds. The bus is here-"

Miku ran ahead of him, grabbing his arm as she went upstairs. She grinned at him as she pointed a seat, and then she continued pulling him with her. "Len and I always sit together, Matsuda. No breaking of tradition," she yelled, meaning to inform Matsuda. The guy was just behind them, grinning coolly.

"Yeah, fine. I am so jealous," Matsuda feigned a sorrowful look, creasing his eyes as though he was shedding tears. "Always Len, always!"

"Yeah, because he's a great guy. You're...you don't behave like a gentleman," Miku chuckled, sitting down beside the window. She patted the seat next to her and Len just nodded. Matsuda sat on the seat before them, turning his body around so he could still talk to them.

"And Len's a gentleman? Oh come on, you don't say that. _This_ man is gay for me," Matsuda laughed, winking at Len. On the other hand, the blond was just ignoring him. He was already seated next to _her;_ that was all that ever mattered. After a minute or so, all seats were occupied and the bus went on.

Matsuda and Miku were not talking now. The girl was staring outside the window, glancing at the serene sky. Len knew what was going on in her mind - _picnic._ Miku was the first one to introduce that concept to him, actually. His family rarely went outdoors to eat on the green grasses of the park. When her family invited them out - which was like ten years ago, Len began to like eating outdoors.

"Len? Let's go out later," she looked at him, smiling sweetly. Well, that smile was pretty generic because that was her _normal_ smile, but that smile felt exclusive for him.

"No," he winced, ducking his head to hide his reddening cheeks. "Guys are supposed to be asking girls out." Len lifted his head and stared back at her, memorizing the bewildered look on her face. "Miku, let's go out later!"

She chuckled, "Yes! Oh my gosh, you're so sweet. You'll treat me with a sundae before we go home, okay? Though I really meant to have lunch on the open field later..."

"Aw, sweet. Did Len propose to you, Miku?" Matsuda butted in, grinning at the two as he rested his chin on the headrest of his seat. "Congrats, Len. You're a man now."

"Shut up! I...I don't want to marry her," Len stammered, quite hesitant to actually say that. When silence engulfed the three, he continued. "I...I don't have any savings yet."

"So you want to marry me?" Miku smiled at her - that blinding smile he wished not to see right now. His face was really warm. "Aw, I would love to."

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Matsuda said aloud, encouraging the other passengers to clap their hands. Then _whoops_ and _cheers_ and a lot more taunting noises filled the bus ride. Len felt so abashed on his seat, especially when Mikuo and Rin went to them.

"Does that mean you and big sister are gonna have a baby?" Mikuo asked, glaring angrily at the blond teenager. "Does that mean I'm gonna be an aunt?" Rin added to Len's stress.

" _Matsuda_..."

"You're welcome, Len. Anytime."

And the ride to school was never peaceful again.

* * *

 _Shirai: (allechant,_ please don't tell me I didn't warn you about how crappy this fic turned out.) Fellas, I will just...continue updating this mini-series, so expect a lot more failed depiction of a _tsundere_ Len. I'm doing my best. * **cries** *


	2. Soundtrack of my rainy days

**Chapter 2: Soundtrack of my rainy days**

"Ugh," Len winced a little as the pain came back to his senses. His body felt so tired, like all of his energy was sucked away. It hurt like hell, he reminded himself in case he forgot how to name such kind of feeling. This time he opened his eyes. The blond was not certain for how long had he been dozing off, not even sure when was he brought in their school's infirmary. He blinked once, twice, thrice, recognising and registering this place in his head. School clinic was not a place he frequently paid a visit, of course. He was a healthy asscake, that was why. He was just extremely lazy. If that was considered an illness, he would be locked in a hospital room forever.

The white ceiling was plain as usual; he would describe it better only if he had seen a ceiling not painted white. Unless their school invested for wooden flooring, then this ceiling wouldn't be so plain? There were no unusual things surrounding him, so basically this was a normal clinic. A nurse table was located a few steps away from the foot of the bed. Three more empty beds were aligned from his right. Only his bed was placed directly under the window. There were shelves standing against the wall, and they were filled with folders which he assumed were the medical records of the whole population of their school. The smaller cabinet next to the file cabinet was filled with medicines and medical kits, in which he was clueless how these were used.

Len tilted his head so he could stare at the window. It was only upon looking at the window that he realised how weird the weather was. Earlier today, it was warm and lively; right now, it was pouring hard. The rain water trickled down the window pane, drawing lines of tiny streams against the clear glass. _And how depressing his situation was_ , thought he, _to spend the entire afternoon alone in the clinic during an unexpected thunderstorm._ The whole room was dim, the nurse probably forgot to turn it on before leaving him while he was asleep. And where on earth was Matsuda? Friends were supposed to accompany a fellow in time of need!

Plain. Boring. Why was he spending his day in here? Len laid down his head back on the pillow, relaxing his neck after looking around. He couldn't move his right leg - or was it just his foot? If he recalled it correctly, he was involved in an incident during their gym class. He was playing basketball with his teammates, and they were in the peak of the game, when that fat center of the other team slammed himself to Len when the blond was on the lead. _Huge moron thought it was sumo wrestling_ , the blond tried laughing at his situation. Back to his question, maybe it was _just_ his right foot.

Len let out a puff. Yes, today was an unfortunate day. He should have not received the ball from the captain, then maybe Matsuda was in his place instead. At least if Matsuda was injured, Len would ditch his class to give the sly guy his company.

He closed his eyes and indulged himself to the coldness of the room. He listened to raging weather outside, picturing how the strong heavy rain sounded like a drum roll. The noise of the town was now drowned because of the rain, and somehow he was thankful for that. No taunts, no cheers, no horns or any noise. Just the rain and its constant music.

As he felt more comfortable lying there, the bed magically became too homely - whatever he meant by that. It was now lulling him to sleep, and it was too inviting to ignore. Yes, he just woke up...but we all got that feeling like our bodies were ready for a second round of sleep. Or Len was just too good in slacking off so sleeping _anywhere_ and _anytime_ wasn't hard for him? The latter one seemed convincing enough.

"Uh, yes? The nurse told me he was still asleep. Yes, Mrs. Kagamine. The class was canceled two hours ago. The weather had gone worse. Rin and Mikuo were sent home now. I hope you won't mind? I will pick him up there once Len wakes up. Thank you so much! I'll see you later."

Len didn't have to guess whoever the speaker was. He was sure she was outside the room during the call, because if she wasn't...who was pushing the door open right now?

"Len," her voice sounded a tad lower and fuller as she called him, utterly serious compared to her normal high-pitched voice. When he opened his eyes, he heard her sigh in relief. "I'm glad you're awake. How's your foot?"

"Not fine, I guess." The blond sighed as well, though his wasn't out of relief. He overheard that the class was suspended two hours ago, amid his sleep maybe. And his cute little sister went home alone. Where was the _heroic_ older brother image he has when cute little Rin needed it the most? But this whole setup wasn't so bad, anyway. Miku was looking after him. _Not bad at all._

"I am so worried when Zero tackled you down, you know? You instantly fainted, Len. And you didn't wake up...until now," Miku slipped herself on the bed, lying down next to him. "But it seems like we won't go home soon. I volunteered to look after you since I live closer to your place."

His whole body was frozen. Not because of the coldness of the room, but because of the fact that Hatsune Miku, the love of his life, was lying next to him. Len didn't speak soon, because if he did, his voice would surely hitch. And why fluster a lot? They had slept next to each other a lot of times in the past, and this was nothing new.

"Oh! I saved a new song in my phone. You want to listen to it?" she turned her head so she could see him, but such proximity made Len more self-conscious. He didn't turn his head; he just nodded. "Great, wait a moment." Miku sat up and pulled out the phone from her pocket. She plugged in her earphones dangling around her shoulders before lying down. Her head was resting next to his face now. Miku turned his head to face her, dragging the earphone to insert it into his ear. "Hey, your face's warm. Are you okay?"

Thank goodness it was dark. Let's face was burning red right now, because she was so close he could kiss her. He could feel her warm breath against his face, against his lips. _Such closeness!_ He wondered if she could hear his heart beating like an untamed creature in his chest. "I-I'm fine. You're just...I'm just...touched. You know, ugh. You stayed. Thanks for looking after me."

Len knew she smiled. Albeit the dimness was overwhelming, it didn't hide her beautiful smile. And during this very moment, it was _exclusively_ for him. His reverie was cut short when a music suddenly played, and he remembered that she mentioned this music a while ago. And for about three minutes, the two of them remained quiet, listening carefully to the music from her phone...and to the raging rain outside.

He wanted this moment to last forever. They were trapped in the school's premises amid a thunderstorm; and it was just the two of them. He badly wished this time wouldn't end so soon; lying next to her was addicting. The cold air was ignored as he got comfortable with her warmth, and that was more than enough. Len leant closer to her, his head resting right next to hers. And he felt her nuzzle close to him. She was always like that ever since they were little, and Len thought it was cute.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Miku asked, holding up her phone to look for a good song to play next.

"Somewhat? The melody is good," he whispered, closing his eyes as he relaxed himself. "The song is... _sad_. Don't you realise?"

"Somewhat," she chuckled, playing another song. It was entirely piano now. "The message isn't that depressing. How come it sounded sad to you?"

"It's just sad, you know."

"Aw, Len. You're so cute," she chuckled. Finding nothing else interesting enough, she ended up staring at the ceiling. Like Len, she thought it was plain and boring.

"I'm not cute. I'm a man," he chuckled, couldn't accept her girlish comment about him.

"A cute man, then."

"No, shut up. I'm not," he murmured, turning aside so he could wrap an arm on her. But then he forgot his injured foot and ended up screaming like a girl. "Ah, no! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Miku quickly got up, running to the door to switch the light on. Len was curling on the bed as he held his injured leg, praying he wouldn't move it again. "I'll call the nurse! Wait!"

The nurse? So there were also other people left? Len focused on his leg and groaned in pain. The blond noted to punch Zero square in the gut once he recovered. This twisted, hopefully not fractured foot, was so much to bear. And before he could plan how he would murder Zero, Miku came rushing in with a taller lady with reddish locks caught up in a bun. Her thick-framed glasses sat atop her nose bridge - she looked like a strict principal with that. The blond didn't know why he thought she looked like a principal. Don't ask him, okay?

"What happened?" the nurse asked Miku, knowing that Len wouldn't stop screaming at any moment.

"I don't know. We're just...lying there, then he suddenly screamed!"

The nurse tutted, "youth nowadays. An injury wouldn't stop you doing whatever you wanted to do, aye?"

"We aren't doing anything, miss." Len continued groaning, the muscles of his throat were probably scratching each other now. And he knew that the pain wouldn't subside anytime soon.

 _Shirai:_ Where on earth is tsundere Len? Hahahahahaha RIP. :(


	3. No, we're not!

**Chapter 3: No, we're not!**

Again, _birds with good feathers flock together._ And whenever good-looking people spend time truanting at the bleachers, a number of girls would turn their heads to them.

"You sure you aren't dating? We heard that Matsuda wedded you to Miku last week," Rei said jokingly, never daring to meet the blond's eyes. His eyes golden like honey winked at the girls giggling as they passed by him, then he waved a hand as their faces blushed like hell. He was sitting on the bleachers with his friends, Len and four other more guys - including Matsuda.

"No," the blond replied flatly, combing his fine golden fringe up. Kagene Rei, Len's classmate and teammate from their gym class, would always ask the same question whenever a rumour about Len and Miku would circulate in the class. And from time to time, the blond's answer would be _no_ , albeit he personally wanted to say yes.

The six of them were sitting under a tree's shade, dwelling on whatever was quite interesting to do. But during these days, when the sun was too hot as though summer would never end, the guys couldn't think of anything other than to rest somewhere cool and take a nap. Among all of them, only Rei was ecstatic about the weather - or season, perhaps. He was the only one who enjoyed the sun, the water and the heat. Kagene Rei was like the sun god himself.

Matsuda was already dozing off beside Len, and the blond felt like he wanted to nap as well. This hour was calling for a fine, serene _siesta_ , as what people of Spanish traces name it. The blond turned his head aside and saw Shion Kaito, the team captain, busy licking his ice cream. The other three were engaged in their own talk, probably about some events from international events. Gumo and the other three were somewhat geeks, after all. But they were exceptional at sports.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I ask her out?" Rei asked, leaning his back against the warm plank so he would be sitting right next to Len. When he felt the heat through his thin shirt, the dark-haired boy muttered a cuss to himself.

His question, however, did not startle Len. The blond was aware of Rei's building interest towards Miku, and he couldn't stop his friend liking his...uh, best friend. Miku was effortlessly charming in so many ways. His blue stoic eyes stared straight at Rei's golden ones, watching the other man to fidget under his stare. If Rei was serious...well, that would be bad _. Really bad._ This Kagene guy never took any relationship of his, seriously.

"With all frankness, I would. She is my best friend, in case you've forgotten. And that means she's like a family to me. I wouldn't wish her to be in danger," Len replied smoothly, turning his head away from Rei. The leaves filtering the sunlight above them caught his attention, and he remembered how Miku's eyes sparkled at the same manner whenever she would laugh. "But I won't be able to stop her if ever she goes out with you. It's her life."

"But you like her, don't you? I guess everyone noticed that already...except for her. She's way too dense," Rei chuckled. "But if you wouldn't shoot the ball, you wouldn't score. Are you fine with that? Will you just pass me the ball?"

"Uh-huh," Len nodded in assent. "All is well between her and me. She wouldn't get a boyfriend if she would stay by my side all the time. Girls like her as well, so whoever she chooses, he would need her girl-admirers' permission. I bet they won't like you."

"Such bluntness is unnerving," Rei uttered jocularly, but said what was his mind meant to tell. "If you weren't a friend, I would have thought you were really head over heels for her."

"Whether you are a friend or not, I would say it all the same. It is Miku we're talking about. It's like watching my little sister being hit on by some random kid. I hope you get what I mean," Len shrugged. The air was getting more humid as seconds passed by. Kaito finished off his ice cream, and the other three moved closer to them. Now, the talk concerned the whole group.

Kaito glanced at their faces, checking whether they were annoyed enough of each other's presence. The captain was looking for the classic heated debate among rival lovers. Sadly, like Len's eyes, his face was impassive. Rei, on the other hand, was just sheepishly grinning. "No good," he butted in, raking his fingers at the side of his face, "the of you were arguing about a girl. This should have been a bloody talk by now."

"Len's liking must be platonic," interjected Gumo, sitting behind them on the elevated plank. "Didn't he say she's a family?" The other blond, Yuu, nodded in agreement. Matsuda was still in his peaceful slumber so he couldn't react. But for sure he would object with these two.

"Familial love? I bet it's an excuse," Kaito peered closer to Len, his face nearing so much for the blond's liking. He was being interrogated, cross examined against his will. Albeit Len's defences were in no way and form - incriminating, his friends were pressing on it like it was a crime. The blond quickly pushed Kaito away, his wrinkled face proved that he was feeling uncomfortable with this talk now. He could feel his ears warming up as Gumo and Yuu joined the captain peering down at him. "Look, his face was flushing. I knew it," confirmed Kaito.

"I'm not blushing!" - no one would believe Len's claim if his face was exactly the opposite of his utterance. Thus, this earned a laughter from the boys - except for Matsuda who was waken by the ruckus. Eyes heavy lidded, he began asking what the fuss was all about. "I don't like her that way - we're just best friends. It's just awkward. That is all! Stop colouring things."

"Very well," Rei scratched the back of his head, beaming at them like an apologetic fool. "You're so overprotective. It seems like you really don't want me to ask her out, eh? So I'd rather...consult her myself. Miku!"

 _Miku!_ The blond looked around and saw the tealette walking under the sun, laughing with a classmate. When Rei finally got her attention, she waved a hand to the boy. But Rei was not contented to only have a wave, he asked her to come. Len heard Rei huff, he could practically feel that smirk spreading on his lips. Before he could react - or at least swat whatever odd thoughts Rei had, Miku was already standing before them.

"Hello, Miku!" greeted Rei, looking down at her like a tamed sheep. Yes, Rei was capable of alluring people by feigning innocence. "How are you doing?"

As Rei continued to engage Miku in a small talk, Len and the guys were quiet. The guys remained in silence for they wanted to see how would Miku respond to Rei. Len was the only one praying she would reject him. Rei was nice, but he was no good to her. Yes, he was tall, dark-haired and handsome - but he was also a notorious philanderer.

"I wonder if we can go out later after class?" Rei suddenly brought it up, surprising Len to the bones. Unfortunately, his polite offer only earned a heartful laughter from the girl. This puzzled the dark-haired Casanova.

"I'm sorry, Rei. But Len and I are going out. That reminds me! Len, you have to treat me later, okay? I need to go now, guys. See you around!" Miku smiled and then ran away, her long teal hair swooshed as she turned. It took several bird chirps before the guys broke the silence, in which Kaito initiated himself. Rei was like...cursed to become a stone statue on his seat.

"I thought you're just best friends? Piss off, Len. You're already dating," Kaito grimaced. What was that? Was he also looking forward to date Miku? Len could only guess. "Rei, start hitting on other girls. Be sure they aren't any guys' best friend."

Yuu gave Len a pat on his back, an encouraging smile lit his face. "I'm so happy for you, Len. I know that you're just shy. You can depart ways from us now. We are a herd of singles, and we congratulate you with all of our hearts."

"I wish you will have fine beautiful babies," Matsuda yawned and swatted Len's shoulder. "Make us all your children's godparents." And the talk drifted about having children - or it was more like Gumo assuming how Len and Miku's possible babies would look like.

"Guys? Stop. You talk about it like we're gonna have puppies," Len stood from his seat, dark aura surrounding him. "And it is a misunderstanding. We aren't going out the way you imagine it."

The guys hushed for a second...and they began talking about something dirtier that Len was forced to walk out of the bleachers.

* * *

Miku liked sunny days a lot. She liked to go to parks and watch her younger brother play around with Len's baby sister. And since sunny days were ideal for picnics, the tealette liked it more. This _going-out-_ thing was also...a tradition for Len and Miku. It was no romantic date whatsoever.

"They said that?" Miku asked as they sat outside a coffeeshop, side by side. Their eyes followed their younger siblings chasing each other wherever they run to. "I wonder what our babies would look like too,"

Len choke on his cold coffee, spluttering to contents in front of his. Did she say _our_ babies? The blond coughed a little more and glanced at Miku, whose eyes never left the younger ones with them. "What on earth are you saying? We're like...seventeen. _We_ 're not even married." Len brought out a handkerchief to wipe his lips, but he used it to cover his face in embarrassment. His face was surely red.

"Yeah, you got a point. We are not yet married. But I wonder what kind of girl Len would marry?" Miku bothered to meet Len's eyes this time, her blinding smile...well, blinded him. He was still holding the handkerchief against his face, hiding the redness spreading on his cheeks abashedly.

Several seconds of silence passed and Len gave no answer. But it was not quiet outdoors at all, for their siblings' screaming echoed all over the park. The sun was already setting behind Len, orange afterglows showered Miku perfectly. They only stared at each other for several more seconds...and Len felt like he was lost in her eyes.

"Why are you asking? Didn't you talk about how _our_ babies would look like? Then I would marry you," he tried to chuckle but..."Of course it is _you_ , not someone like you. Just _you._ "

And then he realised how thoughtless was his answer. It dawned to him that she wasn't talking about the two of them being together or anything near that. Len was IMAGINING things.

"I'm kidding," Len blurted out, rising from his seat in all of a sudden. He forgot to cover his reddening face as he yanked her out of the chair, dragging the two of them wherever their younger siblings had gone to. "F-forget what I said. I was...just messing around you, ha-ha-ha."

Miku just laughed as she linked an arm to him. Well, it seemed like she doesn't mind. "So Len really wants to marry me? I don't mind! I wonder how _our_ babies will look like, then." Len was slightly annoyed with how she was unaffected with this talk, and it was always him who would fluster like a girl. Miku was cool about it, as if it was a normal thing to say. "I bet they will be good-looking like you. They will have those bright blue eyes like yours, and they will be tall like you! I want them to have the same blond hair like yours. Mrs. Kagamine have such waterfalls of a hair - so straight and slack! I'm sure they will inherit that -"

Of course, Len was happy hearing all of this. His heart was already soaring high - in fact it was already floating beside the international space station. But well, things were popping up in a rather bad timing. Miku stopped her prattling when Matsuda blocked their way with Mikuo seated on his shoulders and Rin on his arms. His face was red like the setting sun.

"I thought so! You are now planning to make a family!"

"No, we're not!" - Len yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And Matsuda will be a godfather! I won't ever forget that." Miku patted Len's back before running to their friend to fetch the kids from him.

* * *

 _Shirai:_ This random one-shots are getting nowhere. I am very sorry for disappointing allechant with ny failed portrayal. Lololol. Okay, i'll be using my readers in the next update. lol help I dunno what to do


	4. Wishing Bracelet?

**Chapter 4: Wishing Bracelet?**

Len watched the tealette rummaging through her room. She was not alone, of course, because there were two kids helping her to make her room a pretty landfill. Mikuo and Rin were also pulling things out of here and there, chorusing _"not here!"_ and throwing these things wherever they wanted to. After they searched through her study desk, the kids moved to the other corner and started to dig Miku's drawers, emptying the one-topped box by spilling its content on the floor.

Miku's room was such an eyesore. She, who hated disorganization, was currently busy making her own room chaotic. Len cringed as Rin and Mikuo hopped on Miku's bed - the last thing left tidy in that room - and flipped the sheets and kicked her pillows away. "Not here!" the two yelled in unison. Len leaned his back against the door frame, huffing. These kids were way too gifted in littering people's place, really. Whatever they were looking for, it was holding up the two. Matsuda must be pissed off by now.

Today marked the second anniversary of Matsuda's stay in their city. Yes, he wasn't originally from this place, but Matsuda mentioned that he lived in here once - when he was a kid. As the listless blond stood on the corner, face kept neutral, a frabjous idea popped up in his gorgeous brain. Nevertheless, Len's inference was bloody accurate: at this rate, Matsuda would be stood up.

"-en!"

"Len!"

The blond felt a tug on his wrist and the next thing he knew, he was pulled down. "Len!" Miku yelled, dragging him to crawl with her. "Quit standing there and help us! I'm so sorry for Matsuda, but I can't leave the house without my phone," the tealette pushed the blond towards her bed. "Look underneath, please." And just like that, Len sent Matsuda a message, advising him to enjoy himself.

* * *

Matsuda squinted as he tried reading the message he received from Len. He was already outdoors, making his way to the Dorado Square. It was too sunny and he couldn't see much from his phone. If it wasn't because of his message tone, he wouldn't know that someone texted him. That loud _'shit!'_ was an effective ringtone, he concluded. Maybe he would ask Len to piss off Rei more often so he could record that guy's curses. He muttered a cuss for adjusting the brightness to its lowest setting - he wasn't sure if he was _really_ in the message app now.

Matsuda spotted a tree several meters from where he was, and he jogged to share the shade. That was the only moment when he finally saw whatever his phone was up to, and he quickly adjusted the brightness. He proceeded to read Len's message, his big smile faded in a blink of an eye. _'Shit!'_ \- another message bubble appeared, it was from Len - again? _"I'm really sorry! My phone's missing! I can't leave the house yet. Len and I will meet you at the Dioch's Place asap."_ This one was Miku, Matsuda thought to himself.

He was left alone and these two were together? That was really unfair. "Len planned this well," Matsuda muttered to himself, a smirk brightened up his face. "Why am I stood up on this shit they arranged!" The guy began typing a reply, his message was as irritating as the fact that he was alone now. "Don't...make...babies...while...your siblings are...around. Have...a...safe...sex...guys. There! Sent!"

"Perv," Matsuda was hearing voices.

Matsuda chuckled softly as he slid his phone in his pants pocket, eyes flitting around. It was a bright day so he might as well enjoy his alone time. It could be the perfect hour to look around for someone he met in his past. The stalls and shops were opened now, sheltering themselves under the striped shades. He lifted his right hand and stared at the thin blue wishing bracelet around his wrist, eyeing the initial _'M'_ very carefully.

"Perv. _Mr. Perv_ ," Matsuda tore his eyes from his wrist. Okay, so the voice earlier wasn't his imagination. There was a girl glaring at him. Her long black hair reminded Matsuda of Rei's dark locks, but such hair color was common anyway. This girl couldn't be Rei's relative or something.

"Ah, sorry? You're not talking to me, are you?" Matsuda bent down a little to peer at the girl's face, but to his surprise the girl made a gross expression.

"Disgusting filth, stop talking to me like a kid." The girl stepped backwards, her expression annoyed Matsuda. The last time he looked in the mirror, he was handsome as fuck. He hadn't met a girl who would look at him with such intense dislike. "Are you aware that you are talking loudly to yourself? What you said a while ago is such a disgrace."

Matsuda straightened his back, closing his eyes to recall what he said earlier. What did he say? "Don't make babies while your siblings are around? Have a safe sex, guys? Is that what are you talking about?" When Matsuda opened his eyes, the girl was already scowling at him. "Hey, middle schooler. That's a common thing to say for an...adult like me," he tried smiling at her to no avail. She kept on making that gross expression. This girl was looking at him as though he was a big cow poop!

"My name isn't _middle schooler._ Watch your language, mister. I will call a police and report that I run to a pervert downtown," the girl stepped away from him. "Disgusting seniors."

Before Matsuda could ask the girl to stop making stories - such as he, being a pervert - the girl had run away from him. "Kids," he said, kneading his temples. "You haven't witnessed the vices of the world yet. And yeah, your name isn't _middle schooler._ I saw your nameplate. Seriously, who would wear one on Saturdays, _euls_?"

* * *

Matsuda had to go downtown just to find a perfect café where he would meet Rei. Yes, there would always be a _Plan B_ for anything, albeit this backup plan was unwanted. This supposed-to-be date with Len and Miku to celebrate Matsuda's stay in the city wasn't his idea in the first place. At least Rei volunteered to give him company. The raven-haired flirt even volunteered to give Matsuda a chick.

The guy picked up the menu, whistling a TV commercial jingle as he read across the list of drinks. His red irises dilated when he saw a pepperoni pizza on the menu. It was really weird for a café to serve pizzas, but oh well, Matsuda liked pizzas. Why would he question such delicious food on the menu? And just in time, a waitress approached his table.

"May I take your order, _Mr. Pervert,_ " that sarcastic voice...

Matsuda lifted his head from the menu and met the glaring eyes of the same girl from earlier. She was glowering down at him, and he knew that such facial expression would drive customers away. It was kind of funny though, to meet this girl again. Maybe this middle schooler got a crush on him or something? Well, if that was the case, it was no surprise. He was used to being worshipped by girls of any age. Matsuda carefully put down the menu and smiled at her.

His eyes glanced at her nameplate and smiled. "Good day, _Euls?_ Uhm, I want a pepperoni pizza and an iced tea. Thanks," he beamed at her, straight white pearls of teeth showed. Sadly, his charm never moved the middle schooler.

"Idiot, that isn't a menu. That is a flier for the new restaurant at the far end of downtown. Can't you see, this is a freaking coffee shop," she rolled her eyes. "Are all grownups as dumb as you?"

Dumb? Okay, that's enough. "Hey! Watch your language, little girl! And what are you doing in a café, anyway? I'll talk to your manager, huh. They shouldn't employ a sarcastic brat here."

"Watch your language, _mister._ Go and rise from your seat, then tell that to my parents on the counter."

Matsuda held her glare. Fists clenching, he stood from his seat - about to scold the young girl...but Rei came in the picture.

"Hey, bro!" Rei put an arm on the guy's shoulder. "Oh, man. Never thought you're a pedophile. I seriously thought you like girls such as Miku. You know, blue or teal hair, sweet, passive...come on, chill. Suzune Ring will be here after a good couple of minutes." The raven-haired flirt pushed Matsuda down on his seat, and Rei ran to sit on the opposite chair. Winking at the young waitress, he ordered for two black coffees - _unsweetened._ The girl left the two in silence, muttering something to herself as she turned her back.

When Matsuda calmed down, Rei relaxed on his seat. He slouched and crossed his legs, tilting his chin up to look around the place. It was sunny and the breeze was cool. They had a fine weather so far. "Say, why are you looking for a girl with blue or green hair around our age? I have heard from Len that you were hitting on girls of that looks. What's up with them?" Rei prompted a question, breaking the serene silence between them.

The chirping birds answered Rei instead; they are possibly singing about today's good weather. Matsuda remained silent for a few more seconds, and when the wrinkle on his forehead was gone, he spoke. "My family and I lived here for some months before moving out again. We didn't return until two years ago. During my brief stay here when I was a child, I befriended a girl with pale blue or green hair - I'm not so sure. We were like...sweethearts, you know? And she's really pretty. Before we moved out, she gave me the other half of a wishing bracelet with both our initials carved on the blank plate. I forgot her name and her face. But when I saw this bracelet again while unpacking two years ago...I realized that I ought to find her."

Rei blinked his golden eyes at his friend, face devoid of any emotions. This made Matsuda gulped down, unsure if he would continue his talk. But after a bird or two chirped, the raven-haired Casanova broke into a laughter. "Man, are you serious? You watched _Nisekoi_ too much! Don't tell me you and this girl had an unwritten-marriage-bullshit?" Rei wiped his invisible tears, couldn't believe that someone as sly as Matsuda was going through this kind of cliché.

"That's not it," Matsuda sighed, wincing. "I think it is normal if I see her again? I mean, dude, she's like my first girlfriend."

"You wish," came the middle schooler as she put down a tray on the table between Matsuda and Rei. "Girls forget easily, mister. I bet she doesn't remember such silly bracelet anymore."

"What makes you say, little girl?" Rei asked, leaning towards the table and took his cup of coffee. Such name gained a glare from the disgusted middle schooler.

"Of course, that girl should have made new friends during your absence. It's easy to forget when you socialize a lot, you know. Girls enjoy girls' company. They make good best friends. Other words, you're forgotten. Enjoy your drink. Here's the bill," the young girl left them after being called to get the other drinks.

"Eh, young brat. That's how she see things. I believe this girl hadn't forgotten me yet," Matsuda held his cup and stared at the dark liquid in it. "All I have to do is find the right girl who had the other bracelet,"

"Oh? You said your initials were written on the bracelet. What was written there?" asked Rei.

"It got 'M'? Maybe she gave me the wrong bracelet? M is for Matsudappoiyo, right?"

"Aw," Rei sipped on his cup. "Let's hope Ring had the other bracelet so your _search and rescue_ will be over."

* * *

 _-4:00 PM-_

Len felt like he was going to faint. The sun was not glaring at all; the air wasn't humid, but running around the Dorado Square was tiring enough. Miku had been dragging him around the downtown for some hours already, going from place to place. She was insisting that Matsuda was still around, even though the blond tried convincing her that the jerk had gone home by now. Nevertheless, Miku was persistent. "Matsuda is still somewhere," she told Len. "We can't leave him today!"

"But isn't it your fault why we ended up ditching him?" Len asked, rolling his eyes as he tried to yank his arm away from Miku's grip. "If you didn't put your damn phone at the medicine cabinet in the loo, we wouldn't spend the entire day flipping your room upside down and building it up again." When he pulled away from her, the girl gasped.

The blond's spiritless stare met hers, and it was one of the biggest mistake he could commit right now. Miku's cheeks were red - no, her face was already red as a scowl creased her lips. And if Len sounded like a total asshole (for Miku, he was a jerk) by pointing out what really happened (such as spending more time in fixing her room), he looked like a flustered tamed bird right now. He felt his ears burn as he watched the girl before him heave. Her tears would fall at any moment.

"H-hey, don't do that drama here," Len waved his hand at her. "We know it's your fault, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. What I am trying to tell is that...maybe we can find the jerk sleeping in his house. You know him, he loves sleeping."

"And you think I'm acting? These are real tears! Why are you so mean today?!" she slapped his hand away from her and continued to sniff. "I just want to find my phone because I recorded a message for Matsuda. Today's like...like our _friendship_ - _anniversary_ or something! It's so special, but you seem so oblivious about it! Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Len looked around this time, kind of embarrassed because they were yelling at each other in public. "W-why are you blurting out such sappiness! F-friendship w-what? If that's it, fine. I'm... I'm sorry, okay? But do you really have to cry like that in public? You're making a scene," he grabbed her arm and went back walking. People were turning their heads as the two passed by, because Miku was still sobbing like a kid. Yes, her attitude was stubborn and irrational, and Miku was not usually like this. "Are you on your period or what!? Stop weeping!"

And that's the cue. The tealette wailed like a lost baby while Len patted her back. Childish Miku was no fun.

* * *

It would only take three press of that vexing doorbell to wake up Matsuda. He never liked the buzzer sound of their doorbell, and he was convinced that the sound was like being electrocuted. Half-awake, he walked downstairs like a zombie. Someone was still messing up with the doorbell.

"Matsuda!" Miku instantly trapped Matsuda's hand in between her smaller palms. "I'm really sorry if we asked you out...then stood you up. Have you just gotten up?" Len walked inside, leaving the two and their drama on the doorstep. The blond had endured Miku's childish outburst in public, so he would recharge himself by making himself at home.

"Hey, Len! Don't put your feet on the coffee table! Damn," Matsuda warned him late. "Hey, Miku! Hahaha! It's okay. Rei and Ring gave me company. And yes, I just woke up. But if you want me to go back to bed, maybe you can sleep with me?"

Len's ears perked up when he heard Matsuda, and the blond immediately ran to the tealette to cover her ears. "She's on her period! Piss off," the blond glared at his friend. Matsuda, on one hand, just rounded his mouth and nodded an okay. Miku was too sensitive with whatever was told to her. So, Len thought that Matsuda's green joke was... _offensive_?

Miku shrugged Len's hands off. "Len! Let me go. If that's what you want, I will text my friends to come over in your house. This calls for a slumber party."

"Why the hell are you not annoyed with what he said? That was..."

"Len, shut up." Miku glared at him.

Matsuda stuck his tongue out to Len, mumbling something like Miku hated the blond now. The guy left the two in the living room to get some snacks. Len and Miku continued to argue about Miku's _selective irritation_ , yelling at each other in the most immodest way. The two only stopped when the blond noticed a wishing bracelet placed above the coffee table.

"Hey. I saw a similar bracelet in your secret box. It also got an 'M' carved on it," Len said, picking up the bracelet.

"Yes," Miku nodded. "Maybe 'twas a fad many years ago? Like dream catchers and stuff?"

* * *

a/n: I know, I know. I shouldn't be dedicating a trash to a sweet girl, but I did my best to finish this. (This chapter is my sweat and tears. Gosh, I can't remember how to write.)

For _**euls**_? This girl is such a sweetie pie, she talks to me a lot in Facebook. Lol. If you're reading this, please forgive me. Hahahaha.

 _allechant:_ I will try my best? I didn't put so much thought for Matsuda yeah-ahaha. I might ruin him, too. ***cries**

 _harukaze-spring:_ hello! yaay, thanks for your kind reviews. I don't think my Len is like hikusa's Len? hahaha. My roseate Len is . . . a premature tsundere? no, a failed tsundere Len. But I'll do my best! * **fighto**

 _zhane17:_ I loooove your art! Thanks for doing my request, omg. If ever you see that avatar from a new user in ff . net, well, that's my new account. ***winks**


	5. Halloween

**Chapter 5: Halloween**

"Hold this bag of candies, Len. I'll help Rin prepare her costume," Mrs. Kagamine beamed and shoved a bag of assorted candies to Len's arms. Without waiting for his reply, the woman was dragged away by her younger child who was squealing in excitement. The young girl had been talking about her tooth fairy costume since the break of the dawn.

"But mama! It's just five!" Len protested as his mom and younger sister went upstairs whilst talking about the trick or treat later. "Kids won't come till six," Len sighed, knowing that his mother wouldn't listen to him anyway, and peeked at the contents of the candy bag. All the colors of the rainbow were present inside together with some chocolate bars. There were odd-shaped candies he had not seen before, and a lot more sweet shit he could not eat at all. Kagamine Len didn't like sweet foods ever.

The doorbell rang and Len automatically rose from the couch to check whoever pressed their doorbell this hpur. It was one of the occasions he never liked-the Halloween-since the children were pestering the whole neighborhood for candies, only to get severe toothaches the next day. Dressing up to be monsters was no fun for him too, for kids don't look scary with their costumes. They were too cute to scare people - that's a hard fact. So, where's the trick in there?

Besides candy extortions, he also disliked how teenagers-such as he-celebrated the night of the 31st of October. _Mischief Night -_ no candies, no knocking on doors, it was a night of fun and pranks for the entire neighborhood. Len was victimized when he was thirteen, and the memory was so horrible that it left the blond loathing this season. Well, that was the last time he went out to get candies. The Sakine siblings were the gods of pranks so he better avoid them.

As Len made his way to the door, he couldn't stop thinking why would the kids already go for rounds? It was only five in the afternoon and the afterglows were still tinting the window panes as though they were stained glasses originally. His long strides paced across the wooden floor, and soon he reached the door and pulled it open.

"Hi!"

Len was not able to register what happened after he opened the door. Teal and pale blue colors blinded him momentarily, and then the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. A pair of sly red eyes were staring down at him, with a small smirk on those lips, and Matsuda seemed to enjoy straddling Len by his hips. Mikuo and Miku just looked at them before proceeding inside.

"Hey, hey," greeted the guy as he tossed his bag somewhere before rising from Len. "I bet you expected Miku to hug you instead," Matsuda chuckled and pulled the blond up. Len ignored him, getting used to his friend's assaults, as he dusted off his pants. Matsuda, on the other hand, closed the door and ran ahead Len, claiming a seat on his own. He had his legs crossed above the coffee table, an annoying grin adoring his lips. Mikuo, the young boy holding a folded black cloth in his arms went pass by Len, heading to the stairs. He was too mindful of his (what-Len-assumed) costume, to even greet the blond a hello since the young boy was, like, in Len's house? Uh-huh.

"You surely feel at home," Len shrugged and sat on the opposite couch, taking the seat next to Miku. He saw the girl smiling at him. Len looked away for Miku was too sweet to stare at. She was a candy he couldn't eat, Len grimaced. "So what's up? Why are you here? You're not...staying for a sleepover, are you?" His blue eyes studied the backpacks Miku and Matsuda had with them.

"No!" Matsuda exclaimed. "No, we're not. Miku isn't ready for a threesome-" a pillow landed flat on his face, cutting off the guy's words. "Fuck, Len. Let me finish first!" Matsuda took the pillow and tossed it back to the blond, only to miss the gorgeous guy. "My goodness! I'm only kidding. Why are you so overprotective of Miku?"

"Because she's a girl," Len rolled his eyes, slumping himself down on his seat further, if possible.

Matsuda huffed, "Are you nuts? That's a rhetorical question! Don't answer, duh."

Knowing that talking to Matsuda was like listening to a senseless radio program, Len turned around to converse with Miku instead. He buried his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and glanced at her, Miku's smile welcomed him. "You didn't hear him," Len said with a straight face, pretending that he was not affected by Miku's smile.

"I did, though," she chuckled, inching closer to Len. "And thanks, I appreciate that. But Matsu is clearly kidding, I understand. Anyway," when she was literally next to him, she leaned down and whispered something to his ear. "We bought your costume!"

The young Hatsune appeared in front them, smiling brightly as he put on his little black cape. "Miku! Look! Mrs. Kagamine said I'll make a handsome vampire! She promised to put some fake blood on my fake fangs, Miku! Isn't that wonderful!"

"Vampires are courteous monsters, Mikuo. They don't act like they're bad guys at one look. Come with me and I'll show you how to deceive people," Matsuda picked up the kid and carried him upstairs, meaning to leave Len and Miku alone.

Matsuda could read atmospheres clearly. He left Miku to convince Len to go out tonight, because he believed that the blond was missing all the fun. On his first year of living in here, he heard from Miku that Len would never step out of his house on the Halloween. After Meito scared him while dressed as a creepy clown, the blond hated Halloweens and clowns. Who would have thought that someone as stiff as Len could be scared by a clown, anyway? But well, if you were forced to walk home with only your underpants...why not? So to help him get over with such phobia or trauma whatsoever, Matsuda decided that Len should go out this time. Len was too bloody old and tall to be scared of these little things. He was freaking six feet something now, damn his _Aussie_ genes from Mrs. Kagamine. Matsuda felt so small beside him. Matsudappoiyo was six-feet-something tall, too, but Len was slightly taller.

Miku sat quietly beside Len, drumming her fingers on Len's arm. She was waiting for him to say yes, but with the way he acknowledged her right now, she could assume that he was about to say _no._ The blond had his head resting on the headrest now, eyes pressed closed. His white face looked so serene, no signs of internal conflict could be traced - nevertheless, Miku knew that her friend was currently feeling anything but _peaceful._ She continued watching him like that, slowly suffocating with the silence he was giving her.

Miku knew that asking Len to step out of his comfort zone was too much, yet she was convinced with Matsuda's point. Len would never get over his phobia if he wouldn't try facing it. She couldn't exactly remember if Len was afraid of clowns or was too ashamed of going out again after that incident four years ago. But either way, it wouldn't be an issue. She would not leave his side for the entire night. Miku only wanted him to enjoy. Her thoughts went back to him again, his steady breathing was felt by just holding on his arm. His hands were still buried in his pockets, mindless of her hand wrapping his arm.

"Len," she leaned her head to his shoulder, closing her eyes too. "It's okay if you don't want to go. Matsuda and I will look after Mikuo and Rin. But if you won't come, then maybe the two of us would have to go to the haunted house alone." She didn't hear a word from him or anything, but she felt him shift from his seat. Len removed her hand on his arm and she felt him wrap it around her. They were best friends for so long, but rare did he show such intimacy. The first one was probably during his injury amid a hurricane. All the while he busied himself making the two of them comfortable on the couch, Miku had her eyes closed. She was listening to his breathing, feeling every heave of his chest. Silently she was praying he would say yes. If he did, she must do what Matsuda told her to. She would give Len a reward. However, thinking of the reward alone was too embarrassing. She might as well pray he would refuse.

"Why do you want me to go?" His voice broke her trance, forcing her to open her eyes and glance at his face. His long curly lashes were almost touching his cheeks, and his lips were slightly parted. Whenever she would see Len like this, she was totally convinced that, yes, her best friend was handsome as all fuck. For a moment Miku did not say anything, but when Len opened an eye, she stirred.

"Oh," she smiled, pushing herself up a little. "Nothing much! Matsuda and I want to hang out with you. He thinks you're such a loser after that prank, which was four years ago." Miku leaned back on the couch as she removed Len's arm on her shoulder. She filled the gaps of his hand with her own, but his palm was too large for her. Why was he this tall, anyway? Clasping their hands together, she sighed. "Personally, I just want to hang out with you. I missed doing this, you know? Matsuda is fun to be with, but I don't want to enjoy things alone. You should come."

Len almost forgot how to breathe when Miku held his hand. With all honesty, he had not heard what she said after he felt her small hand against his palm, because he was too busy to internalize what on earth was happening right here, right now. Sure, it was common to hold hands, hug and kiss your best friends. It was just...Miku was more than a best friend for him. So all the while he was just staring at their hands...reminiscing of the last time they did this. They were only eight, too young to care about hormones. Right this moment though, time ticked slow for him. With the orange lights from the setting sky pouring directly on them, his heartbeat was too loud than any noise or voice besides the little voice in his head. Len was too... _imaginative,_ of course.

"Sure, no problem," Len muttered as he pulled their hands on his lap. She was still holding him tightly as if he was her favorite teddy bear, and he was certain that his face was all red by now. "I wouldn't mind going out if we would be like this all night."

"Really? That's great! That's great! Don't worry about Meito, I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid. We're 17 already, too old to play pranks! This is really great," Miku stood from her seat, dragging the blond with her. The next thing Len knew, he was pulled by this girl upstairs, saying that he should get dressed now. Before they entered the same room where their siblings were, Miku turned around and kissed Len on his cheek.

A moment of silence for Len's silent screaming and uncontrolled or unhidden, blushing.

* * *

After an hour, the kids and teenagers walked downstairs as Mrs. Kagamine asked them to stand near the kitchen counter. Rin was dressed like a tooth fairy and Mikuo was a vampire. Miku was a witch, a sexy one for the record, with her ragged black tights. Len, on the other hand, was wearing a banana costume. And last but not the least, Matsuda was dressed like a soda can.

"Why on earth are we dressed like this, Matsuda?" Len mumbled, falling into step next to the sly guy. Moving his arm and legs were both hard. Mrs. Kagamine went to her room to get a camera, so Miku was ushering the kids to the guys. She was bent down enough to bring her face right above the kids' head, thus she was unintentionally giving a show to the older guys.

"Well, fuck. Miku's neckline was too low. That dress was _hot_ ,' Matsuda muttered, glancing away from the girl with his face burning red. Len, hearing this, quickly stepped forward (well he did his best to avoid stumbling) and called Miku aloud. The kids thought Len was mad; it was _that_ loud. His face was red too, so yeah...

"Come here," he asked and the girl obeyed quickly. She was standing in front him when he grabbed her tee and pulled it up until it touched her chin. Len did not let it go until she held on it herself. Miku shot him a puzzled look, for pulling up her shirt revealed her flat stomach, and she didn't know what he wanted to happen. "I don't mind looking at your flat tummy. But your chest...it isn't flat, you know. Don't go around wearing such... _revealing_ clothes," Len turned around.

"Oh, Len! It's just you, I don't mind," Miku laughed and hugged him from behind. Who would take his words seriously when he was wearing a banana costume? Well, not Miku, for sure. Before he could ridicule Miku's _unappealing_ costume, Mrs. Kagamine came back.

"Okay, guys! Stand on that corner! There, the lighting was good. Look at the camera, Len! One, two, three...say cheese!"

* * *

The night was dark and cold, but the atmosphere around the neighborhood was certainly not. Pumpkins and other Halloween decorations illuminated the lawn with orange and yellow lights, and scarecrows stood on the doorsteps like they were born for that purpose. Some houses had cobwebs on their doors and windows, and some had fake blood stains on their window panes. There were teenagers walking around as if they came from The Walking Dead series, sometimes scaring people around their age. Actually, Matsuda accidentally punched one.

The three were walking along the streets, slightly behind Mrs. Kagamine and the younger ones. The neighborhood was filled with kids in costume, all were carrying plastic pumpkins meant to be baskets for their collected candies. Adults were also out for tonight, either to accompany the young people or to give them candies - well, only those two were their roles for tonight. Len, Miku and Matsuda were just sight seeing in the neighborhood, because after their pumpkin was filled with candies after knocking on an entire block, they _stopped trick-or-treating._ Their peaceful walk was broken when a kid, around nine or ten, approached Matsuda.

"Are you a soda?"

"Obviously," Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"What kind of bugger are you to dress that way?" the kid scrunched his nose at Matsuda, then glanced aside to look at Len. "I bet you're best friends with banana guy."

"Well, fuck you kid. Soda does wonder to your stomach. It helps during indigestion or nausea - banana, too. It's high in potassium and magnesium, never heard of that? And it's fucking Halloween, who the fuck cares if we're fucking dressed like fucking foods." Matsuda, who liked sleeping more than talking, was not too wary of his language whenever he would meet kids such as this one.

Len flinched at Matsuda's word choice, of course. That was...something a child shouldn't be hearing from someone older than him. It was believed that the children learn from significant others, so things could influence them quickly. Other words...Matsuda was not a good role model for kids. The kid shot Matsuda a smug scowl and walked away, muttering a _"adults are really weird"_ to himself.

"Well, you shouldn't say that to kids," Miku lectured.

"Did you see his face, though? I swear, if I have my phone with me I will snap a photo. He looks stupid like his question," retorted Matsuda with sarcasm.

Len shrugged, "Well, if I were the kid, I'd wonder why we're dressed like idiots, too."

"Okay, guys. Let's go home and change. I'm getting cold with this costume. The haunted house will open later nine, we still have an hour to spend eating some sweets." Miku stood in between the two and looped her arms around the guys, pulling them as she turned down a street to reach Len's place.

* * *

a/n: sounds like it's rushed? you got it. kinda busy but I tried to update. thanks for reading! :)


	6. Text messages

**Chapter 6: Text messages**

Five years ago.

It was a boring life...to Len, 'twas. So instead of doing anything, he picked up his phone and tried talking to Miku.

"hey."

 _"Hey, Len! What's up?"_

"nothing much. im bored."

 _"Oh...me too."_

"yeah."

 _"What's wrong, Len?"_

"nothing."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"..."

 _"Len?"_

"..."

"sorry. im fine, no worries."

 _"okay."_

"..."

 _"are you sure?"_

"im fine. stop asking, okay?"

 _"okay, that's it. you're not."_

* * *

"Oh! Geez! Miku, what are you doing here? Get out!"

 _"I'm worried about you. You sound snappy with your replies. Are you okay? Do you have cold or something - you don't have fever! Okay, you're not sick. What's wrong?"_

"Stop - stop! I'm fine, okay? I just...texted you because...I'm bored. Now I want to sleep. Leave me alone."

 _"Quit hiding under your blanket. Mrs. Kagamine told me that you skipped breakfast and lunch today. Come on, get up."_

"Stop pulling the - ugh! I'm not wearing any pants! Miku!"

 _"I bet you're lying! Let's go! I'll make some pancakes for you and Rin...you - oh!"_

"Give that back to me!"

 _"..."_

"Leave me alone. I thought talking to you would cheer me up. Guess I was wrong. Happiness wasn't contagious at all."

 _"I'm sorry...I forgot."_

"Don't be. Just leave."

 _"Your dad won't come back, Len. Wherever he is right now, I think he's happy."_

"Yeah, sure. With a different woman? Sure. Sure. Now go."

 _"Len,"_

"Leave. I'm okay."

 _"But..."_

"No _but's._ Leave _._ "

 _"..."_

"Whoaa! What are you doing! Why are you molesting me in broad daylight! Miku, enough! I'm fine!"

 _"I'm 'hugging' you. It's okay, Len. You have me here. I won't leave you. Your mom and Rin, too. My mom and dad, they're also here for you. Don't worry."_

"...no, I'm really fine."

 _"Are you afraid? That we'll leave you like your dad?"_

"...not at all."

 _"My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm not Mr. Kagamine so I won't do that. We're best friends, aren't we?"_

"...yeah,"

 _"..."_

"You can stop hugging me now. I'm really fine. It's kind of awkward now."

 _"..."_

"!"

 _"You're so worked up. Why is your face so red?"_

"Why did you ki-"

 _"That's our secret, okay? That's Miku's secret 'cheering up sad Len' power!"_

"You-"

 _"..."_

"!?"

 _"...haha! You're so cute."_

"You did it again!"

* * *

"Len," Matsuda leant forward, eyes narrowing as he stared at the blond. He had been calling Len's attention for the past two minutes, but the blond remained unresponsive. He was just staring at his phone with a little smile on his lips. "Kagamine!"

"Oh," Len stirred. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't _what's up -_ me. What's wrong with you? You're smiling like a love sick pup," Matsuda realized what he said. "Who are you texting?"

Len looked up from his phone. "Miku, why?"

"Since I came here, you had this fucking ugly frown. And a minute after you held your phone, you're lip biting and suppressing laughter and smiles! Just what are the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing," Len smiled and looked back on his phone. "Nothing."

* * *

 _a/n. this is my first time writing a conversation type of story._

Can't juggle uni, ff writing and life quite well. lol. I'm updating a story from my new account (if you're assuming that I'm inactive). :)


	7. Kiss from the nemesis

**Chapter 7: Kiss from the nemesis**

"Team A, you have ten seconds left!" the host announced, glancing on his watch as he began to count down. "10...9..."

"Who the fuck gave this stupid instruction," Len complained loudly as he pulled Miku closer to him. The way his hands gripped her hips was far too strong - maybe he had forgotten that Miku was his partner in this game. _Miku_ , of all people.

"Will you please stop swearing?" Miku chuckled as she turned her head to the host. He just mentioned _six_. "Just lean down here and get this done. I want to win this game."

Len rolled his eyes and stooped his head low, slowly slouching down to the level of her head. He could feel his whole face burning, both in shame and...uh, excitement? What made the dare complicated was the fact that Miku was her partner. If it was someone else, his best buddy - Matsuda, or his closest workmate, Gumo, this wouldn't be so hard.

Why on earth did they ask for _volunteers_ if he would end up being dragged out of his will? And who the fuck gave this dare? It was so...indecent!

Len leaned down to Miku, the tip of their noses touching. They had to stay in this position for five seconds so they could proceed to the next round. _Guy's hands on the girl's hips while the tips of their noses touch_...Len was really pissed off.

He could feel Miku's breath on his lips, and that didn't help much, either. This was the closest proximity they could have as acquaintances, and obviously this position was invading _her_ personal bubble. Len knew Miku since their diaper days and there was not a day that they got along really well. She was such an annoying girl back then, and it never changed until today, now that they were twenty-five. This woman was too competitive for his liking, always focused on achieving her goals, that at the end of the day she had no realization how insensitive she became.

Len Kagamine couldn't stand her and her wits. She was so lively and optimistic, whilst he was someone dead inside. His outlook in life was rotten and dark, and his pessimistic thoughts unnerved every person he tried talking to. Those who withstand the depressed shit in Len were named Matsudappoiyo and Gumo. No more. No less.

Miku Hatsune was no friends of his ever since the dawn of time. He regarded her as his nemesis, the principal enemy born to hinder his kind of life. She was his opposite, the light of his darkness, the laughter in every tear he would shed. He could never think of her positively nor romantically. Or well, at least he tried not to. His twin sister, Rin Kagamine, was Miku's best friend. It was kind of despicable to see how Miku harboured likeness to someone looking exactly like Len, for when these girls were together, Len could see himself walking with Miku...which was gross.

"...and one! Okay, withdraw from your partners! That's a pretty easy task, we won't eliminate any team if you're going to give away such tasks. Write it better, Rin!" the host announced, paying no mind whether his mic was on or not. The music resumed as the host waited for the next task.

Len pushed Miku away from him, scowling as he wiped the tip of his nose. He wanted Miku to realize that he was not enjoying this party at all, that he was not _delighted_ to execute the tasks with her. It was against his will!

"Wow," Miku looked at him with an irritating grin. "I'm not infected or something, Len. What's wrong with you?"

"Can't you see?" Len sniffed and inched closer to her, dancing a little so no one would see that he was secretly arguing with her. "I don't like any of this! You already know that I hate you, don't you? What's the point of pretending that we make a good duo for a fucking game, Hatsune?"

Miku instantly jabbed her elbow to his stomach, knowing that he was right behind her. She heard him yell in pain, and she almost chorused with him. His stomach was surprisingly hard. Oh, her poor elbow! Must be working out with his friends, eh?

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Miku looked around and feigned a concerned look. She continued to move a little, placing a hand on his shoulder as he crouched. No caress could take pain away in a jiffy. "You know what, Len? If I have a choice I won't ever choose you as a partner, don't worry. If Yohio didn't call for Rin, she'd be my partner instead. And yeah sure, we'll make a good duo. You're just a worthless show-off. If this game could be done by a pair of girls, I wouldn't drag you here."

"Why, you're never a girl to me. You act too brusque to be one," Len straightened himself, a hand still clasping his stomach. That jab dug deep, what the heck. "I'm not a show-off either. Sorry for being excessively beautiful. Now if you may excuse me, you can play this stupid game alone because I don't want my entire body to hurt later."

Len turned around to leave the dance floor and end this nonsense. The choice was his to make. There was no point in trying to cooperate with her when their personalities were total opposites. What did he care if he lose this game? This was just astupid game in a stupid party, and he couldn't remember why he attended this one. He pushed other participants past by him as looked around to find where he left Gumo and Matsuda. They were right, this party invited a bunch of losers and he didn't belong here.

Before he could leave the floor, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back. It was just surprising because that person must be _that_ strong to pull him back. Well, he wasn't fat. He was just ridiculously tall and fit, and he couldn't be shaken easily - whatever on earth that sentence meant. The blinking multicolored lights blinded him once again, and he found himself in the middle of the dance floor. A wild and loud dance music blasted from the speaker. He saw his twin dancing with that gay-Yohio on the stage, screaming that the next task would be announced once the music stopped. That was when he decided to look at the hand (which was still gripping his arm) and its owner...oh.

"You won't leave unless we win this game," Miku glared at him furiously, her hand gripped tighter around his arm. Okay, that hurt now. She had to let go or else...he would use violence.

"Can't you just forget that ego of yours for once? Try to be considerate of those people around you, okay? This is totally way out of my comfort zone, and you...you are no comfortable to work with, at all. Let me go and let me have my drink," he tried to pull his arm away but she hugged it close to her chest. Len's face glowed at such action...not that she could see his face flushed, anyway. Thanks to the lights, he was saved. Len could feel Miku press her bosom to his arms, making him uncomfortable. He struggled to get rid of her, but she held too tight.

"Nobody's leaving until I win the prize," she threatened, pulling him closer to her. "I don't care whether you hate me or what - the feeling is mutual, by the way. As long as I win the prize, we're cool. So cooperate or else I'll ask Yohio to _do_ you."

Len's mind went blank. What? Yohio? This was too much. Okay, he never liked anyone from his work, aside from Gumo and Matsuda. Had he known that his sister and this witch applied in the same company, he would refuse the job. Dealing with this woman was such a pain, and for all his life he tried avoiding her. However, like an inevitable storm, they kept on meeting each other every day...and every night.

Yes, he hated Miku with all passion but it was undeniable that she was ridiculously gorgeous. She had a stunning beauty that could charm cool guys and nerds at one glance. If they wouldn't see how Miku behaved since her childhood days, well, every guy would be under the impression that this woman was angelic. Len knew a lot, of course. They lived next to each other, they went to the same middle and high school and university. He was her date to the prom - which was compulsory, or else his mom would skin him alive. He knew everything about her and there was not a single thing about Miku that he liked. She was a stunner, period. Thus, her mesmerizing beauty was haunting him in his dreams. He never liked it either.

Whether he liked it or not, she kept on interfering in his dreams. He never dreamt of any girl before - not this way at least, and it was not comfortable at all. He would always wake up swearing. Sweating. Panting. Aroused. Len believed it was because he kept on talking back on her, emphasizing her foul personality to Gumo and Matsuda. They were just dreams, anyway, and seeing himself making out with her in his dreams didn't mean anything special.

"You won't do that, Hatsune. I'll tell your mom that you're not treating me nicely, and she'll do the rest of revenge for me." Lame. That was _really_ lame. Such threats wouldn't work on her anymore, now that they were on a legal age. Heck, they were too old to involve their parents here. But the fact that Miku's parents and his parents expected them to marry each other and produce babies - was something ge couldn't endure. What the heck.

Miku laughed and released his arm. "Oh, go ahead. Tell her how much you hate me for all I care, Len. I can't lose this bet with Rin so just cooperate with me. I will win the prize and you'll help me." He could tell that she was serious by looking in the eyes. She was so determined to win such game with no bearing. Len was her exact opposite. He had no intention of winning this game, let alone participating. So, to break such fire in her eyes, Len would _not_ cooperate with her.

They glared at each other for a minute longer. They held each other's gaze albeit the music stopped. Yohio began talking and Len decided to run away once the task was said. Miku, on the other hand, was determined to win, hence she wouldn't let Len defy her. And when Yohio finally said what to do, which was to make out for a minute, Miku wanted to run away. She would never kiss a loser like Len. By this time she was willing to call off the bet. Nevertheless, someone suddenly cooperated. Len grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. His hand ran through her scalp as their lips met, and Miku's mind went blank.

Miku squirmed in his arms. Her knees went jelly for the first time in her life, and she could feel knots tightening in her stomach. It was as if butterflies were fluttering in her tummy. Who would have thought that her first kiss would be... _Len!_ His arm wrapped around her tiny waist, as his free hand kept her face on him. It was making her shiver, the way his hand massaged her head. She couldn't believe what Len was doing right now. He robbed her first kiss.

 _You'll be dead, Len. You'll be._


End file.
